


Shikon In Charge

by ChatRouge



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatRouge/pseuds/ChatRouge
Summary: Kagome vanishes when the Shikon Jewel gains sentience and decides it's had enough of granting other peoples wishes and being fought over, instead, it wants to have some fun.





	Shikon In Charge

Shikon in Charge  
By: Chat Rouge  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha Yadda Yadda

 

Inuyasha lay panting after a fierce battle against Naraku. The demon that had plagued him for decades finally lay defeated, and the Shikon jewel, completed. He watched Kagome, as she held the jewel in her hand, face drawn up in concentration before as she decided on a wish. And vanished before his eyes with a flash, the jewel flying off into the distance.

He spent over a year frantically searching for her scent before giving up in despair.

*************  
Meanwhile, The Shikon Jewel was excited to finally be free. It was such a powerful object, and after being used for the nefarious purposes of others for so long, had gained a scentiece of its own and decided it wanted to make its own decisions. Why let other people use you to make wishes when you could just make them yourself?

It had taken the form of it’s previous host, wrapping itself in the guise of Kagome, and set out to accomplish its goals and fulfill its own desires for once in its life. The only thing that gave it away was its left pupil, which glowed pink with the light of the jewel.

Just because the jewel had lain dormant for so long before awakening within Kagome at the turn of the twenty first century, didn’t mean it was unaware of what was happening around it. For hundreds of years it watched quietly as war, death and destruction raged through the land. It hated all the pointless killing. Armed with five hundred years worth of future knowledge, the jewel set about ensuring its dream for the future would come to pass.

Upon gaining its own body, the Jewel wandered far and wide across Japan, witnessing many incredible sights on its quest to fulfill its dream, but as time passed, it began to realize it would need others to help, willingly or not. The Shikon Jewel was a powerful spiritual object, and it’s will could overpower even the strongest of minds and convince them to assist in accomplishing its will. The Jewel thought of the powerful demons that it knew, remembering the half demon and his brother, the wolf, the little fox, even that strange Naraku that had tried so hard to possess it and fulfill its wish.

Those demons, they were strong, they would help bring about the world the Jewel envisioned, they would be the ones the Shikon used to change the future, or history, the Jewel supposed.

FInding the half demon was the easiest. The Inu hanyou was incredibly strong, and had no control over his demonic energy, releasing it into the air with such strength that all those with even the slightest bit of spiritual sensitivity could feel it with ease. It was actually one of the reasons that, even with a hat to hide his ears, the hanyou was still an outcast, sent from villages by an angry mob whenever he approached … well that and his tendency to destroy villages too.

Approaching the dog demon, the jewel gave a disarming smile as Inuyasha stepped back, faltering slightly at the sight of his lost lover. “K-Kagome!? How!” Inuyasha shook his head in confusion, before looking again at the form of his lover. The scent was right, the smile, just how he remembered it, the black hair, everything. Everything put her left pupil, which glowed with the pink light of the Shikon Jewel. Even disguised as a human, the Jewel couldn’t completely hide its nature from those keen enough to spot it.

“Yo-You’re not, you’re the Shikon!” Inuyasha shouted in surprise, leaping back from ‘Kagome’s’ disarming smile and drawing his sword. He didn’t know what was going on, but he did know that Kagome was gone, and that sentient objects powerful enough to grant wishes tended to be bad news.

“Hello Inuyasha” It’s voice washing over him like a warm summer day, “Come with me now, I have need of you.”

Inuyasha knew, without a shadow of a doubt that the Jewel needed him, that he should go with it, but still, he hesitated. His shift from cautious to eager to serve concerning, even to someone as normally dense as himself. Actually it was because of his stubbornness that he knew something was wrong. He’d marked the Jewel as an enemy not seconds before and, like a dog with a bone, his mind refused to let go of the idea even as the Jewel spoke calming words.

Eventually though, Inuyasha went along with the Shikon. Convinced of its need for him, the hanyou slowly began to fall under the influence of the Jewel.

Having gained one powerful companion, the Jewel set out to find another, travelling on Inuyasha’s back made for much quicker travel, and using the hanyou’s nose they were able to quickly find the ‘Smelly Wolf’ 

“Found you, wolf! I’d know your stench anywhere!” Inuyasha growled having caught up the the whirlwind of dust that settled to reveal a tall lanky demon with pointed ears and a wolf’s tail.

“What do you want Mutt? Oh! Here to bring me my woman?” Kouga lears at the Jewel, unaware of its true identity and thinking it was Kagome.

“She’s not your woman, you smelly wolf!” Inuyasha growled, continuing through gritted teeth “She’s not mine either.”

“Oh, someone else claim her than? Ha, I always knew you wouldn’t be able to hold on to her. It’s a shame it wasn’t me who took her from you though”

The smirk on the wolf’s face and the pain of his words, reminding Inuyasha of what he’d lost caused rage to course through his body. Fist clenched he leapt so quickly that normal eyes would have sworn he’d teleported, smashing his fist into the side of the shitty wolf’s head and sending him flying away to crash with a sickening crack into the trees behind him.

Surprised at the ease with which Kouga had been laid out Inuyasha, in a rare instance of compassion. (The wolf could thank Kagome for instilling some level of decency into the hanyou if he lived long enough to see her again.) Went to check on the wolf, looking over his vital signs and using his rudimentary sensing skills to check on his energy levels.

They were low. Much lower than he had ever remembered them being when they’d fought in the past. Wracking his brains, trying to figure out why the wolf felt so weak, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of shining, pink pupil, and things began to slide into place. “The shards!” he exclaimed in a hushed whisper, leaning over the moaning wolf. “The Shikon’s been completed and the wolf lost his jewel shards! Heh, here he always went on about me relying on my sword when he needed jewel shards just to keep up with me! And without them I beat him with a single punch!” Inuyasha continued gloating to himself until the Shikon spoke once again.

“We’ll need to rest some place for the night. Take Kouga with you, I will heal him when we reach are destination. You’re fine with this aren’t you Kouga?” as she spoke, waves of warmth washed over Kouga’s pained body, sliding into his mind. Through his pain he gathered the strength to open his eyes and nod at the Jewel.

Grumbling about the smell, Inuyasha swept Kouga into his arms as the Jewel clung to his back, bounding away in search of shelter before nightfall.

Eventually his giant leaps lead him to a small shed, opening it to see a pile of straw hay inside, and nothing else aside from the odd tool or bucket, Inuyasha tossed the Wolf onto the hay before the Shikon leapt from his back to inspect the shack. Deeming it fine, Inuyasha went in search of a tree to spend the night.

“Oh, Inuyasha, where do you think you’re going?” the Jewel asked.  
“To sleep, where else?” Inuyasha replied, barely refraining from rolling his eyes at the stupid question.  
“You’ll sleep here tonight” fighting off waves of suggestive energy Inuyasha growled  
“No, I’m not” Cranking her power and directing it into her words the Shikon spoke again  
“You will sleep here tonight” Feeling vindictive at Inuyasha’s refusal to listen the Jewel continued, “and you will sleep naked.”  
So powerful were her words, that even Kouga, as hurt as he was, heard and obeyed, stripping his fur pelts and armor from his body while gritting his teeth in pain.  
“Oh, I’d forgotten all about you Kouga! But now that you’re here I suppose I should heal you.” Placing a hand on the wolf’s swollen cheek, she willed it to heal, and watched, satisfied as the wolf slowly returned to normal, broken jaw snapping back into place and snapped ribs, cracked from the tree he’d flown into, shifting back and knitting themselves together.

Kouga looked at the jewel in the guise of Kagome, amazed at her ability to heal, almost missing the next words that came from her mouth. “But, don’t think I’ve forgotten about what you said earlier today. Your woman, Kouga? How misogynistic of you to assume such a thing. You’ll have to be punished you know.” Confused, he looked at the Jewel, a bit of fear flashing in his eyes at the look of displeasure on the Shikon’s face.  
“Punished?” He asked, “You’re going to punish me?”  
“Me? Oh no, I would never, way too much work. Inuyasha though,” the hanyou perked up from where he’d been lying in the hay beside Kouga, “He’s going to punish you”  
Fear washes across Kouga’s face as he hears the jewels words. He pales remembering how much weaker he is than the half demon now and looks to Inuyasha, who’s grinning and flexing his hands, exposing sharp claws and sharper teeth.  
“Oh no, no put those away Inuyasha, you won’t need those for this.” the Jewel shouted waving her arms at the posturing hanyou. Confused Inuyasha laid back down and looked to the Jewel for direction. “You’re going to fuck him, Inuyasha” a look of surprise at the strange punishment from the dog, and a look of horror from the wolf as they look from the Jewel to each other and back again.

“Fuck him?”  
“Yes, you’re going to take that meat stick of yours, push all the blood you can manage into it, and fuck him until he learns his lesson understood?”

Even as she spoke the words, Inuyasha’s mind took them as commands, still enthralled by the jewel. His body began pumping blood into his half demon cock causing it to rocket outward and become erect so quickly Inuyasha was almost scared it was going to fly off. It felt as if all the blood in his body was being shoved into a single space between his legs and he huffed in a bit of pain at how hard he was getting under the Jewels influence. Meanwhile, Kouga, despite himself was getting hard as well, the Hanyou’s musk filling the small shack and arousing him even as he shook in fear at his upcoming punishment.

But, as he looked at the half demon’s red hard cock, he couldn’t help but notice he had a distinct advantage over the dog in size. Perks of being a full demon, he supposed. So even as the dog approached him, he made sure to sprawl back, calm as could be with a smirk on his face, making sure Inuyasha could see who the real man was. “Heh, getting fucked won’t be so bad if it’s by a little doggy dick like yours. Now Inuyasha was by no means small, even for most demons he was above average with 14 inches of rock hard dog meat jutting out from between his legs and massive lemon sized balls filling and stretching with seed and pre, but Kouga had him beat by two, maybe even three inches at least, and the way the wolf lay with his hips jut out, cock on display, it really showed.

The Jewel frowned at Kouga’s insolence in the face of his punishment and, glancing at Inuyasha, who’d begun to soften slightly being outsized, his body’s natural desire to submit to the bigger dick waring with the commands of the Jewel to top, she shouted, “get hard Inuyasha, get big and hard and fuck that naughty wolf!”  
Jumping at her words, he spun the wolf around and began to work is big cock into the wolfs entrance.  
The Jewel frowned. The dog was going to slow. This was supposed to be a punishment and if he went this slow, the wolf might actually start to enjoy it! Thinking of ways to speed things up, her eyes flash to the beads still draped around the hanyou’s neck. Grinning maliciously she calls up her spiritual power, imprinted it into the beads and yelled, “SIT BOY” a mighty crash and a wolfish scream cried out as Inuyasha was forcibly thrust into Kouga’s ass. “Had to speed things up somehow, you were beginning to bore me!” the Jewel said at the annoyed look on Inuyasha’s face. The Wolf, on the other hand, was trying and failing to hold back tears at the brutal entry he’d just endured. He tried to gather what courage he could, and mumbled, to quiet for any human to hear, but not quiet enough to escape the ears of the hanyou or the Shikon, “I, I, at least I’m still bigger than you, shitty dog.”

 

Well now, this just wouldn’t do. The wolf still has some pride? Again The Jewel considers her options, looking for a way to prove the wolf wrong. There! Inuyasha’s wish! He’d wanted to be a full demon right? Well he’d make him one!

It happened slowly at first, Inuyasha felt his power grow stronger and stronger with every thrust. His limbs packed on more muscle as the stretched and lengthened, his ears drifted down to rest like normal human ears except for the sharp points. Every thrust in his power grew, and every thrust out was a bit longer than before.

Kouga, feeling something strange was happening above him as the Hanyou’s grunts deepened and he felt the body above him get heavier, forced his body to turn around and look at the dog demon. He was met with glowing red eyes, and purple markings on the dog’s face as he pounded into him. He watched in horror as muscle and strength poured into the Hanyou with every thrust. Abs tightening and bulging as he pounded into the wolf, and relaxing when he pulled out, a bit bigger than before. Everything about Inuyasha was growing, and when Kouga saw his ears move to look like his, and the massive white tail burst from Inuyasha’s tailbone, Kouga knew he couldn’t call Inuyasha a hanyou anymore.

But even after his transformation he kept growing, his demon blood finally allowed to run completely wild, no human half holding it back. Kouga felt the dog’s constant poundings reach deeper and deeper inside of him, and looked down to see the yokai’s cock slide out, visibly bigger than when he’d saw it earlier that night. Kouga watched entranced as he was picked up, Inuyasha stood tall before the Shikon Jewel and used his demonic strength to thrust into the wolf like he was his own personal cocksleeve. When Kouga realized the thrust were longer by far than his own dick, and that Inuyasha’s now massive cock never completely left his throbbing ass, he began to break down, his pride finally dissolving away.

“There we go, that’s what I wanted to see.” Said the Jewel, a malicious grin on its face as it met the newly made youkai’s eyes. “Fill him up, pump your seed into him, fill him faster and harder than he’s ever been filled before.”

Inuyasha could feel the Jewel’s commands settle into his groin and pool into his balls, he was powerless to resist as they thrust up, forcing torrents of cum up his shaft at such a fast speed, his old, half demon cock wouldn’t have been able to take the pressure. Kouga almost screamed as he felt the hot demon seed shoot into him with the speed and power of a slimy white liquid bullet. Again and again Inuyasha pulsed and grunted and shot his seed into the flailing wolf before finally he stopped. Dropping the Wolf unceremoniously, he fell forward face first, ass still attached to Inuyasha’s softening cock, before he slid off with an audible squelch to fall into the hay below, releasing a river of cum from his broken ass as he landed.

Kouga shook in fear as the Shikon approached him. “There, there, You’ll be a good boy for me now, won’t you?” It’s question was met with frantic, teary eyed nods and it patted Kouga on the head like a little puppy. “Ah, my, Inuyasha did a number on you didn’t he? Well, I think you’ve learned your lesson, and the way you took that massive piece of dog meat…” They both turn to look at inuyasha lying on the other side of the shack. Even with just the light of the moon they could see his mighty shaft, only half hard from having just came, rising almost two feet from his groin. “... I think you’ve earned a bit of an award”

Kouga’s eyes snapped back to the Jewel shard before it touched him, he felt his ass begin to heal from the torture it had endured and, as he began to sigh in relief, a wave of familiar power washed through him. He knew this power, the power of the Shikon Jewel Shards! Only it was much stronger than he’d experienced in the past. He watched as his muscles pulsed and swelled and his body grew stronger at the infusion of Shikon power, and wrapped a growing hand around a quickly growing shaft that stretched up, growing big enough to rival, if not tie with Inuyasha’s new 24 inch monster. Just as the Jewel had finished transforming Kouga, the three snapped their heads to the door as it creaked open.

*****************************************

 

Welp, That'll do it for now, hope you all enjoyed the smuttiness. Much more to come!  
thanks to whatisastory for the fic inspiration!

RedCat, signing out!


End file.
